Headboard
by MissTuffcy
Summary: Yusuke walks in on something he really wished he hadn't. Oh how can he wishes he can un-see things! Yaoi, Language, Lime?


MissTuffcy: Inspired by my story **Tree in The River**. Lol Also a small request from a friend of mines. Ahahha! xD Enjoy!

Summary: Yusuke walks in on something he really wished he hadn't. Oh how can he wishes he can un-see things!

Warning: Kinda Au considering…. Yaoi, Language, Lime?

0000

Headboard

0000

"Did anyone see where my old man went?" Yusuke asked the servants. He was currently in Tourin visiting Raizen. The maids blushed and kept walking. Yusuke frowned. "What?"

"You might want to wait before seeking out your lord father," one of the maids said as she quickly sped down the hall. Yusuke raised an eyebrow. He shrugged and he walked off in search of his dad.

When Yusuke got to his father's room door he faintly heard a banging noise. He frowned. "I hope he's not banging his head against the wall again…" He sighed and opened the door. "Hey ole ma-" Yusuke's eyes widened and his jaw dropped at what was on his father's bed.

It was his best friend and also partner Kurama in his fox form. On his hands and knees as his father was kneeling behind the fox and had a tight grip on silver tresses. "Scream my name, bitch!"

"Raizen!"

"Oh my fucking kami!" Yusuke shouted which gained the attention of the two on the bed. Kurama squeaked and his entire body flushed red. He quickly pulled away from Raizen and grabbed the bed sheets and covered himself up. Raizen sighed and ran a hand through his hair. He lay down on the bed and placed a sheet on him to cover his nakedness.

"Geez…" Raizen grumbled, glaring at Yusuke. "Don't you know how to knock? "

"What the fuck!" Yusuke yelled motioning to the two. Raizen smirked.

"Fuck we did indeed," Raizen said.

"What the fuck!" Yusuke repeated, looking at Kurama who had reverted back to his human appearance. Kurama looked away with a dark blush. "What the fuck!"

"We GET it, Yusuke!" Raizen growled. "You're surprised! Now kindly get the fuck out so I can finish what I started!" Raizen grinned at Kurama who blushed even harder.

"WHAT THE FUCKING HELL!" Yusuke screamed again.

"Ah…Yusuke…I've been meaning to tell you…about my and your father's relationship…" Kurama mumbled lowly.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU?"

"I-It slipped my mind?" Kurama asked weakly.

"What? What? ! WHAT? ! Are you fucking kidding me? SLIPPED? I –"

"Yusuke!" Raizen growled. "That's no way to talk to my future mate and your future mother!" Both Kurama and Yusuke looked at him in shock.

"What? WHAT?" Yusuke screamed.

"You what again and I'll kick you unconscious!" Raizen hissed at the freaking out boy.

"MY MOTHER?" Yusuke screamed.

"Future mate?" Kurama asked, his face now the same color as his hair. Raizen smiled at him and nodded. He held his arms open and Kurama walked to him and Raizen hugged him to him. Raizen kissed Kurama on the forehead before kissing him on the lips. Kurama moaned and opened his mouth to allow the older demon entrance.

"THE FUCK!" Yusuke screamed. Raizen broke the kiss and glared at Yusuke.

"GET OUT!" He growled.

"He's like 70 million years younger than you!" Yusuke cried. Raizen glared at him.

"I'm going to shove my 70million year old foot up your ass if you don't get out~" Raizen snarled.

"But-but!"

"Now!" Raizen jumped up half way, but Kurama placed a hand on his shoulder.

"I think you should leave, Yusuke," Kurama said quietly. "Your father is…well you know how he gets when he's angry."

"I cannot fucking believe this…Wait until Kazuma and Hiei hears this….I could have sworn-" Yusuke kept ranting as he walked out the room. "I'm never going to un-see these things!" Kurama and Raizen looked at each other. Raizen snorted.

"See that? That's your future son….think you can handle that?" Raizen asked. Kurama grinned at him slyly.

"I think it'll be worth it if I get you," Kurama purred. Raizen smirked.

* * *

><p>Bang. Bang. Bang. Bang. Bang.<p>

Kuwabara frowned as he stared at the wall. He looked at Yusuke who was trying to solve a rubix cube. "Yusuke, what is that?"

"A rubix cube…"

Bang. Bang. Bang. BangBangBangBangBang.

"I meant the noise, jackass."

"My dad's headboard." Yusuke said.

"What? Your dad's getting it on with someone?"

"Yup…Kurama." Yusuke said. Kuwabara's eyes widened.

"Wait…WHAT?"

* * *

><p><em>Owari! <em>

_How was that? Review please!_


End file.
